Godzilla: We Brought This On Ourselves
by Mr-Worth-A-Read
Summary: My own reworking to the original Gojira movie. When a nuclear test goes horribly wrong, the result is a massive, mutant monster on the rampage with a conscience bent on destroying us all. This is the story of Dr Serizawa, a man caught in a tragic love triangle and his efforts to kill Godzilla, king of the monsters... Rated T for giant monster violence and realistic damage.


**GODZILLA: We Brought This On Ourselves...**

**A/N: Warning: the entire story is on this one page, it says that it's only one chapter, but the entire 20 chapter story is all on this page, My apologies. :)**

**This is my attempt at recreating the original 'Gojira' except with one or two more scenes. I tried to recreate the same rark tone of the original, making it a pretty sad, tragic story about a city left in ruin. **

**EENNJJOOYY!**

CHAPTER ONE:

It was a warm, spring morning as the waves calmly lapped on the bow of the gigantic container ship; _Destiny rising_ as she effortlessly glided through the Pacific Ocean.

Most of the crew were out on deck, a few with instruments while others sat on the wooden deck blankly staring out to sea. Kenji, one of the crew saw something move not far from the _Destiny's _hull. Something big.

The water began to boil and hiss about 20 feet from the boat. Kenji was nearly blinded by an unnatural flash which shot from the steam, as the crew stumbled into each other and as Kenji tripped over the ships' anchor chains and broke his nose when his face smashed against the deck. The last thing he saw was a large, bipedal creature rise from the sea. The _Destiny_ exploded in a violent flash of orange and white fire, except the only people left to extinguish it were trapped below-deck in the comms room.

The two people in the comms room managed to send of an abrupt, desperate SOS before the compartment flooded and the _Destiny Rising_ silently sank beneath the white-hot waves, gone like the creature which destroyed it.

Chapter two:

Hideto Ogata had barely been in his office five minutes before he was dragged into the main room by the chief of maritime safety to view and respond to the disappearance of one of their ships and the disturbing SOS that came with it.

"what is it? What's happening, sir?" Ogata's boss turned to him, "we have no idea, the _destiny_ sent off an SOS and then went dark. They could have collided with something.". Another office member of Nankai shipping spoke up, "they might have been too close to an American bomb test, you know, like the Lucky Dragon number 5, a few months ago?"

"yeah, but they would've sent out a warning to us to not send any ships there." Ogata spoke up. " there's a small trawler, _The Bingo_, in that area, they could look for survivors."

No sooner than the _Bingo_ arrived at the last sighting of the cargo ship, it too exploded, but from underneath, rocketing the stern into the air while forcing the bow under. The _Bingo_ sank.

Chapter 3

Odo Island is a nice place to live and I wish to visit there soon, to see where it all began.

Shinkichi and Kokuten sat on the hill overlooking the coastline and village of Odo island when Shinkichi suddenly saw a small, rectangular blip on the horizon. A raft.

Most of the village ran to the shore to see the slapped-together flotation craft run aground. As Shinkichi ran to the boat, he started to see the shape of a person lying flat on their back on the raft, his brother. "Masaji!" the young villager leapt onto the raft and tried to wake his injured sibling. Masaji sat up and opened his eyes, wild and panicked, "it…it got us too!" and he passed out once again.

Not even 6 hours had passed before press, scientists and paramedics arrived in a helicopter. Normally the villagers would cheer and welcome visitors but they were too busy dragging their small fishing boats ashore after an extremely poor catch. Kokuten looked at the almost empty nets then out to sea. "first the missing ships, then the poor catch. It must be Godzilla." Mrs Sieji, Shinkichis' mother replied, "Godzilla? That's just a legend!" as she reeled in the nets.

"just because something is said a long time ago doesn't mean it isn't true. Godzilla is out there, somewhere."

Palaeontologist, doctor Kyohei Yamane sat next to Dr. Tanabe in the small crowd watching the annual village spiritual dance as Shinkichi leaned over behind them to talk to Kokuten. "so uh, what's Godzilla?" the old man stared him in the eye with pupils crammed with wisdom, disturbing flashbacks and terror. "Godzilla is a huge sea monster that lives in the pacific, when he cannot find enough fish in the sea, he comes ashore to prey upon men. In this unlikely event, our ancestors would sacrifice a young girl to the beast by sending her out on a raft and perform a spiritual dance like they are now." –pointing to the dancers below them.

That night there was a terrible storm which shook the island, but rain and wind were not the only things it brought…

Chapter 4

The powerful wind shook the houses down to their basements as the land was being washed with rain.

Masaji couldn't sleep, he kept thinking about what had happened, his friends, the ship. Etc. He sat up and climbed out of bed, he passed his mothers' room, and nearly walked into the door, "Shinkichi must be up too." He thought when the house shook more violent now, as a loud beat repeatedly echoed in the night storm. Then it roared.

The roar made Masajis' blood run cold as he remembered the same roar he heard when the _Destiny _went down. The ceiling collapsed ahead of him, demolishing the front of the house as he ran to his mothers' room. He shook her awake, "c'mon, we have to leave now!" just then, Masaji glanced out the window to see a giant, four clawed foot thrust towards him.

The foot crushed the rest of the house in a single, effortless swipe.

Shinkichi, who had been out to check the cattle tried to run to his house as Dr. Yamane and a reporter held him back. "Mother! Masaji!" he let out a scream of anguish as a spiked tail swept away the remains of his home.

The next morning, the village looked up to the breaking clouds as they climbed from their crushed homes and dead cattle.

DR. Tanabe starred at the helicopter as it lay, flattened on the field. "well, shit."

The next day, a small bus rounded a corner and stopped outside one of the large courtrooms in Tokyo, Japan.

A banner clung to either side of the bus reading: _**Representatives from Odo island.**_

Chapter 5:

As soon as the bus stopped the door was swarmed with press, eager to get a few good pictures and maybe a question or two. Military police had to push the reporters back for the representatives to exit the bus.

The courtroom was large, hot and stuffy –almost suffocating, as each of the guests from Odo was politely questioned.

"we lost twelve cows and eight pigs." Said one of the islands' farmers, Dr. Tanabe spoke next "the helicopter was crushed by a tremendous weight, storms don't crush things like that" while is re-enacted this with his hands. Shinkichi was last to be interviewed; "I know Godzilla is out there, just where?…"

A sign reading; _**RESEARCH TEAM TO ODO ISLAND**_ flew high as a scientific research vessel was leaving the docks at Tokyo bay. Relatives cheered as their loved-ones waved goodbye for a short while. Though in the crowd, one man stood out. He was not cheering nor waving but just standing, staring through the thin shaded panes of sunglasses, which he removed to show an eyepatch over his right eye and a scar which ran down his cheek.

Later, on the ship, Dr. Yamanes' daughter, Emiko stood on deck with Ogata as they discussed the strangers' appearance at the docks. "wow" Ogata exclaimed, "I'm surprised Doctor Serizawa actually came to see us off, he must know about, well…" he anxiously looked around "you know." Emiko shook her head "no, he couldn't, I will tell him when we get back though but I don't want to hurt his feelings –the war hurt him enough."

The ship arrived at Odo island to find that the village had suffered a second attack in the past few days. Scientists and reporters examined the demolished buildings as worrying crackles read from their giger-counters.

DR. Tanabe was sifting through the dirt of a footprint big enough for him to stand in as he lifted out a small beetle-like creature from the mud. "a trilobite! These were extinct millions of years ago."

An all too familiar roar echoed round the village

Chapter 6

The team ran up the hill to find Dr. Yamane standing with his camera by his side, white stripes down either side of his grey hair, made with fear. "I saw it." He said "it's a Jurassic monster!"

As the villagers and research team cleared the rest of the hill, armed with rifles, a large, three fingered hand pressed down at the top of the hill, followed by another, and then a gigantic dinosaur-like head. Godzilla let out another roar as it looked down on the fleeing humans.

Emiko lost her footing and face-planted the sand, as she looked up, she let out a scream of terror as the giant beast tore a tree from its' roots and threw it at the research team. Thankfully, Ogata was there just in time to pull her out of the way of the flying tree, which violently exploded when it hit the ground behind them. By now, Godzilla had disappeared behind the hill and all that could prove his existence apart from the traumatized people was the constant beat of Godzilla's footfalls and the occasional roar which eventually faded out into nothing. It was like he was never there.

The research team returned home the next day to show their findings to the authorities.

Dr. Yamane opened his presentation with a painting of a Tyrannosaurus Rex and a few other dinosaurs. "this is a tyrannosaurus which lived in the late cretaceous about sixty-five million years ago," he moved on to the next side. "this is a Megalodon, a giant prehistoric shark. Now, our world is full of mysteries, the dragon in New York, in the Himalayas, there's the Yeti, so it is possible that Godzilla is some kind of prehistoric sea monster, disturbed by the nuclear bomb tests in that area." He showed an enlarged photograph of Godzilla at the top of the hill. "if this monster is in proportion to other dinosaurs, from the head, I guess he'd stand about one hundred and eighty feet tall."

The people in the courtroom starred, disturbed, into the eyes of Godzilla, as he showed his face for the first time on camera.

Chapter 7

Chaos erupted instantly as one side of the courtroom stated that Godzilla's existence should be kept secret as not to scare the public, while the other side argued that the people need to know, so if Godzilla comes to Tokyo, they know how to prepare.

"if we confirm the monsters' existence and threat, it could harm international relations!", eventually, the leader of one side stood up to the other with "pipe down crackpot!"

Meanwhile, in the local press office, the chief editor asked reporter Hagiwara to follow on a new story. "Dr Yamanes' daughter is in a relationship with this scientist um… Doctor Serizawa, if I can remember, I want you to interview him to see if he has anything on Godzilla."

Several navy ships followed their flagship in a tight line around possible areas that Godzilla could be hiding, firing depth charges into the depths in hopes that they will kill or injure the atomic monster, the news showed this footage as soon as possible so the world could watch the hunt for Godzilla.

The residents of the Yamane household watched the scratchy grey footage on their television as at first they flinched at the detonation of the depth charges on the TV but quickly became accustomed to the repetitive explosions.

Ogata politely spoke up, "I think it's a good idea to get rid of Godzilla, I mean, if he hit somewhere heavily populated…" he slammed fist into an open palm and pushed them away from each other, imitating an explosion. Dr Yamane countered this with "Godzilla should be studied first, why do we have to destroy anything that we don't understand?" the light argument escalated until, now, burning with rage, Yamane stood up and pointed to the door, "Get out of my house!" he then quickly turned and secluded himself in his study.

Ogata apologised to the old mans' daughter, "look, I'm sorry, I know your fathers' a scientist and he wants to study Godzilla. Sorry for starting a fight." He then quickly left. Now, clearly crying, Emiko went into her fathers' study to find him sat facing away from her, starring out the window, through the gaps of the plastic bones of a model stegosaurus skeleton placed on the ledge.

Chapter 8

Without turning to his daughter, he asked her, "Emiko, turn off the light please." She nodded and flipped the switch on the side of the newly-re-plastered wall.

Hagiwara finally managed to get closer to the ultimate scoop when he gave Emiko a lift to Dr Serizawa's laboratory. As the two left the car and entered the house, the mysterious scientist left his work to greet them. "Ah, good morning, welcome back Emiko…" he turned to the anxious reporter, "uh, I don't believe we've met Mr…" not at all disappointed with not being recognised he replied "Hagiwara, Tokyo news." The trio entered the living room and sat at a table, centred by a small fish tank.

"Now, Dr Serizawa, I heard from your German friend that you were working alone on a top secret project which could be involved with Godzilla?" Hagiwara removed his pen and notepad from his top-right pocket. "I have no German friends." Serizawa calmly replied right as the reporter put pen to paper. "…and just before you ask what I've been working on, Godzilla is not involved and it is none of your business to enter a mans' home and bombard him with pathetic questions, so please leave." He pointed to the door.

As the disappointed Hagiwara left, the Scientist turned to Emiko, "I have something to show you, but please, let no-one else know about it okay?" Emiko nodded and they went downstairs into the basement which had been reconstructed into a lab which would have been only in the dreams of Scientists of the past.

Serizawa picked up a small, metal bead in a small bowl, carefully, he dropped it into a small fish tank containing all kinds of marine life.

The bead opened up to let out a long wave of bubbles, as they died down and the transparency of the tank returned, Emiko let out a scream.

Chapter 9

A small boat drifted calmly in Tokyo bay as its' passengers celebrated through dance. What would happen next no-one on earth could predict, for they were not the only occupants of the deep waters of the bay.

One of the drunken partygoers tripped and fell, he caught the railing before he face-planted the wooden deck. Only as he supported his weight on the metal bar did he see the giant head emerge from the water.

He tried to scream or yell, something, but his drunken form only let out a small whimper, it was almost ironic how the beast roared almost instantly after him, only then did everyone else notice. Godzilla had come to Tokyo.

The giant reptilian form slowly began to advance towards the docks of the city as the military were alerted and assembled their forces but they were not quick enough; Godzilla had climbed onto the land and was ploughing through the cranes and buildings as his giant, four clawed foot pressed down hard on a railway line.

The drivers of the train passing Tokyo bay couldn't see the huge kaiju blocking their path through the dark, polluted air until it came down on the front of their train, killing them instantly. People in the cars behind were shook left to right violently as the train cars decoupled and piled over each other with deadly momentum. Survivors from the pile-up ran in terror as Godzilla picked up a car and shredded it in his gigantic maw, clearly not satisfied with the taste, he threw it onto the ground and crushed the remains with his right foot.

The military had only just arrived when Godzilla turned and climbed back down into the depths of the bay, let out one more roar and quickly sank down into the water. It was if Godzilla was never there, apart from the death and destruction he left behind, among the smouldering ruins of Tokyo bay.

Chapter 10

The next morning, Japan knew what kind of enemy they faced, one which would not stop until it felt it had done enough. The nations' government borrowed $42 million from the world bank to build defences against this new enemy; Godzilla, king of the monsters.

Even though borrowing that much money on a short notice would have sent Japan into spiralling debt, the United Nations agreed to aid them in this time of darkness.

The plan was set, the Japan self-defence forces were to build 200 foot tall fences around the bay and charge them with 50,000 volts of electricity, then have lines of tanks, artillery and heavy infantry along the inside of this fence to engage the beast in the event of another attack. Three squadrons of fighter planes were also on standby for the call to action.

The military attempted to evacuate as many civilians from the city as possible but some refused to leave, others weren't capable, no matter their efforts, the armed forces couldn't help everyone.

The Yamane family were among the ones who refused to leave their household.

Chapter 11

Two days after the completion of the defence line, a signal appeared from half a kilometre out to sea, a battleship patrolling the outer perimeter had sent the distress and then went dark.

One of the fighter squadrons was called to the area roared off the runway, off to find the missing warship. It was dusk by the time the planes had got to the last known location of battleship _Rodan_. The sun had begun its' descent down past the horizon, splashing the pale sky with an eerie red glow.

The bow of the huge warship pointed almost vertical out of the water like a knife, it slowly started to lower into the water, the wooden deck ablaze in an unnatural, blue fire, crew set alight diving overboard into the cold, unforgiving sea; dying on impact. The thinnest tip of the battleship creaked and groaned in protest against its' upright position and broke free, splitting battleship _Rodan _almost in two as the upper-half dropped into the water, creating an enormous rush of water.

The six fighter jets circled the area to pinpoint survivors and pray that the growing truth of what could have caused it didn't. Although the planes searched a two mile radius of the _Rodan_, none of them saw the metallic-cyan corral shaped spines silently drift underwater.

The actions of the pilots and survivors will cause the death and destruction in one of the most influential capital cities in the world. Godzilla was in the perimeter.

Chapter 12

20 minutes earlier…

Special weapons Officer Maki looked out to the afternoon sea, the sun starting to go down and he closed his eyes and thought back to a better time.

It was blurry, colours blending, but Maki could make out his hometown, not far from MT. Fuji, as a child, he used to play in the woods at the base of the mountain, with his friends, he used to play a game based on a legend he was told, about a three-headed dragon. King Ghidorah.

Something rocked the ship and nearly sent Maki tumbling overboard. A loud unnatural roar shook the officer down to the bone. A large, reptilian head emerged stern of the warship. Maki could make out fangs, ears, things that would belong to a mammal rather than a lizard. Godzilla roared again, but Maki screamed in defiance against it. The large dinosaur head looked down, the large fiery eyes focused on him. Maki reached for his gun, an old, scratched Nambu, the officer unloaded a full magazine on the monsters' face, the tiny 8mm bullets did nothing to the huge head of Godzilla. The beast opened its' mouth and its' throat began to glow a bright cyan. The beast took in a large breath, sending crates, ropes and chains flying. The kaiju let loose a blast of unnatural fire.

Maki felt as if he were covered in a thick mist at first, then came the heat, so strong it made Maki and the entire stern of the _Rodan_ explode in a violent burst of molten metal, fire and people.

The _Rodan _slowly sank under the now calm waves as six fighter jets arced over the sky. Godzilla was nowhere to be found.

Chapter 13

Ogata and Emiko looked up at the night sky, their romantic vision disturbed by a flight of jets returning from a run. "something's gotta be up." Ogata said to Emiko, " they wouldn't be flying as reckless as they are if somethin' hadn't of spooked them."

There was a knock at the door, a policeman, a desperate policeman. "Look, Mr Yamane, please, you have to leave now. Godzilla's been sighted, he's coming to Tokyo_, _you have to leave now before he arrives –before the world goes to hell. Please."

The scientist looked at him. The policeman said "look, if you're gonna stay, write your name and details on your arm in permanent pen, so we can identify um… the body."

Dr Yamane nodded in agreement. "we'll leave, just give us time to pack." The old man turned to the inside of his house, which had been in the family for nearly seven generations. "sure, I'll wait." The policeman smiled, probably for the first time in a while.

During the ride, the policeman turned to Dr Yamane, "just so you know, my name is Imamura

The ride out of Tokyo was longer than thought as more people tried to leave at the last minute, causing bridges and roads to block up. the three people left the police car, Emiko and Ogata ran off the road and started to climb a nearby hill. Dr Yamane turned to the policeman who was holding people back, telling them to stay calm. "c'mon, Imamura,we have to go now!"

The policeman turned to him, "no, you go, it's my duty to stay here, I'm a cop."

The old man began to run up the hill to find the others.

Chapter 14

A large, silvery-blue corral shaped spine emerged from the water in the bay, then another and another until Godzilla's back was clearly visible in the bay.

The head followed, eyes glowing orange with evil intent. As soon as the heavy artillery guns had a visual, they sent their explosive payloads afly. The huge explosions didn't even slow Godzilla as he slowly strode up the beach towards the electric fence. The gigantic monster grabbed hold of one of the wires and was filled by the deadly electric current, which was powered to kill it, but to no avail, Godzilla tore the wire from its' pylon, and another, and another.

The inside of the kaijus' mouth lit a bright blue, and a long beam of radioactive fire shot forward, melting the pylons like wax under a spot lamp.

Crews of the heavy guns ran from their posts, fleeing in fear as the huge, four clawed feet tore through the gun's lines, demolishing the long barrels with ease. Several tanks rolled in to cover the fleeing gunners, but were crushed under the massive feet of the dinosaur.

Godzilla was in the middle of Tokyo now, tearing down buildings with no opposition except for the last two tanks in the area, which came to a stop about fifty yards from Godzilla's feet and opened fire. The tanks had no effect on the monster who turned and let loose with another radioactive blast which disintegrated one of the tanks, setting the other ablaze, scorching the crew inside.

Hagiwara stood on the top floor of the Tokyo tower surrounded by other reporters flocking to get a good scoop. "there is a sea of fire behind Godzilla as he destroys Tokyo. He is advancing towards us now," the desperate reporters flashed more photos of the beast, drawing it closer to them in evil curiosity.

"He is right in front of us now there is no time for us to escape, goodbye everybody!" Godzilla bit into the groaning metal of the tower, causing it to bend and snap until it fell with it's occupants to the ground, killing everyone on impact.

Chapter 15

A woman sat beneath the shelter of a building, clutching her two children as the atomic monster rained terror beyond.

"it's going to be alright, we'll all be together again, in Heaven." She said to her young children who couldn't cease crying as their impending doom drew nearer. Godzilla let out another burst of fire, demolishing the building around the family. The building set alight as flames belched from its' windows, reducing the oxygen which caused the concrete structure to collapse on the people who built it.

Two fire engines roared down the street to dampen the severe fires as best they could. Little did they know, their sirens began to get the kaijus' attention. The monsters' foot descended on them, causing one of the engines to turn to tight and slam into a shop as the roof came down on the drivers. The second fire engine was swiped by Godzillas' huge tail, causing it to roll on its' side, crushing the two firemen who clung to the sides of the vehicle.

The Tokyo police department let out new orders to it's officers, saying to abort defence and fire control, but to evacuate the city with any survivors. Officer Kusumi and the other officers in his dispatch group heard the orders from the radio in their car as they helped an injured man into the back. Kusumi turned round when he heard a loud thump, as he set his gaze on the block of apartments behind them, a monstrous head loomed over the building, followed by its' two hands. Godzilla let out a roar as the building crumbled.

Kusumi managed to start running as the kaiju let out yet another destructive beam which enveloped the car he left behind, which violently exploded, vaporizing two of the officers behind him. Kusumi felt something punch him in the back of his thigh, he looked down to see a plate of metal had sliced right through his upper leg and protruded a few inches above his knee, the police officer let out a scream of pain as he fell to the ground and rolled around in the rubble.

The pain overwhelmed him and he slipped unconscious.

Chapter 16

Ogata, Emiko and her father stood at the top of the hill with a few other survivors, some neighbours, others British tourists caught in the fray.

Down below, Godzilla turned from the remains of Tokyo and headed back down towards the bay. The beasts' path was blocked by the bridge which was swarmed with cars and people, without hesitating, Godzilla grabbed the underside of the bridge and tore it off of it's base, overturning the entire bridge, sending men, women children and many vehicles tumbling into the water only to be crushed by the shredded bridge.

Dr. Yamane felt a pang of regret and guilt as he saw who he thought was Officer Imamura get sandwiched between two falling cars as he tried to help a young boy out of the car he was trapped in.

The monster advanced past the carnage and out to sea when another roar echoed through the city, not another monster but the three fighter jet squadrons, who were called in a last ditch attempt to kill Godzilla, the thirty calibre rounds did nothing to the kaiju, neither did the high explosive missiles the let loose on the giant reptile, Godzilla tried to lash out at the high speed planes with his short, stubby hands, to no avail as the pilots were extremely focused on killing him and surviving themselves.

Eventually, all three squadrons ran completely out of ammunition, one of them ran out of fuel and smashed into the port, sending fishing boats flipping onto the shore, crushing bystanders.

The remaining planes arced up, around and left. The giant creature that was Godzilla slowly descended into the depths of the open ocean.

Shinkichi who had caught up with the Yamane familys' group stared out to sea, screaming "damn it!" over and over until he picked up a rock and threw it as far as he could.

Godzilla was gone, the attack had ended , but the true horror of what was left had only begun…

**A/N, the next chapter is quite a dark and almost horrific one so I recommend skipping it if you're easily upset.**

Chapter 17

The next morning was the start of Japans' long, hard recovery from the unnatural raid of the atomic monster.

the sky over Tokyo was black from the smoke of demolished buildings and burnt corpses. Bodies littered the winding streets as the hospitals had nowhere else to put their lost patients without denying wounded treatment. Even then they were still full with people blinded from fire, broken or missing limbs, third degree burns. Emiko had volunteered to help the hospital staff, something she now regretted as she saw the horrors that Godzilla had done.

A man lay on a stretcher with a slice over his face with his eyes peacefully shut as his family surrounded him. Two doctors picked up the stretcher and carried the dead man away as the young girl which was his daughter began to uncontrollably cry and scream into her mothers' shoulder.

Kasumi had to have his leg amputated as that was all the staff could do. He saw injured soldiers enter the hospital and he grabbed his crutches and tried to stand, he fell twice but as he finally managed to stand, he saluted the military for doing their best at defending Japan.

A young girl, probably not even five years old was being tested with a giger counter by hospital staff in radiation suits. The radiation detection device clicked wildly as they held it in front of her as she let off fatal amounts of radiation. There was nothing else they could do for her.

A loud crack echoed through the building. Kasumi lay on the floor with a jagged, bloody hole in his head and a pistol locked in his death grip, the man had shot himself with one of the soldiers' sidearms.

Emiko tried to help the staff carry him away with many others who had died. She couldn't stop the tears run down her face as she witnessed the horrors inside the hospital as injured dropped dead in front of their families.

She took in a breath and said to herself, " I can stop this, but I will lose Serizawas' trust. I have to."

Chapter 18

Emiko and Ogata entered Serizawas' home and sat at the table, yet the fishtank which belonged there wasn't in sight. "I know that you two are getting together. Emiko, I know that you came to break off our engagement, I am no fool. Yet I do not feel anger, only joy for you."

Ogata spoke up, "we need the oxygen destroyer, Serizawa." Confused, the scientist replied; "the what?" frustrated, Ogata changed his tone, "you're not fooling anyone, give us the Oxygen Destroyer, -and it's the only thing we can use to kill Godzilla." Serizawa gave Emiko a rough glare as she recalled what she saw to Ogata again in more detail this time.

/a few days earlier/

The small metal bead sank to the bottom of the tank and let out violent bubbles, to Emikos' horror, the fish in the tank disintergrated as they were consumed by the bubbles. After Emiko screamed in terror, Dr Serizawa explained the Oxygen Destroyer to her, and how it replaces the oxygen atoms in water with mercury atoms, making any life form die of asphyxiation.

/present day/

The stubborn scientist turned and went to his basement as he shouted "leave me alone!" there was a loud slam followed by a click as he locked the door behind him. Ogata had to break the handle off the door to get in after him, he found the scientist sat at one of his labs' desks thinking deeply. "if I use the Oxygen destroyer, the world will know about it and will want to know how it works. All I will be doing by using it is creating the new atom bomb, if it falls into the wrong hands…God knows what will happen." Ogata countered his speech, "you can keep the making of it secret though-'' Serizawa cut him short "humans are weak, Ogata. If I were forced to give away the design, I would surely cave in."

To Emikos' horror, the two men began to fight over a crate of oxygen destroyer ingredients.

Chapter 19

The fight came up short as Ogata fell with a huge cut on his head. Emiko helped him onto a chair as Serizawa stood innocently behind them. At that moment, the television that had been on came up with footage of the ruins of Tokyo and injured people.

The report also had a school of children, not even ten singing a prayer of help in these dark days. The choir's' prayer swirled round the packed basement as two-hundred children sang in hope that they may have a future and see a brighter day. Something about the desperate, young voices made something click in Serizawas' head.

He let out a gasp of despair and put his head face-down on the table, rubbing the back of his head. He eventually stood straight again, "alright, I'll use the Oxygen destroyer, but only if I die using it, then no-one will be able to use this freak of nature I have made."

Serizawa started to crumple all of his workings, blueprints and notes into a ball, and held it over a bunsen burner till it was ash. He then picked up a chair and threw it with all his strength at the pipes, tanks and computers which he had spent most of his life working with.

Emiko started to cry as she knew she had doomed the one she had been arranged to marry since a child. Ogata stood next to her and tried to comfort her, but to no avail.

Serizawa picked up a long, silver canister with a ball in the centre –the finished Oxygen Destroyer, the weapon that would kill Godzilla.

Chapter 20

Battleship Mothra calmly drifted in the tides about a mile or two off the coast of Odo Island, as the crew prepared to engage the king of the monsters.

Serizawa walked over to the Captain of the vessel. "I'm the only one here who knows how to use the Oxygen Destroyer, so I'll go." Ogata overheard and grabbed him by the shoulder, "you can't, you'll get lost down there! I'll go too, but you better not get all suicidal down there," his expression was solid. "you're not staying behind down there." As the nervous crew fitted the heavy gear onto the two men, Shinkichi and Emiko knew only one of them would return. The huge, fishbowl-like helmet was tightened over Serizawa's head as a bead of sweat ran down his face.

Dr Yamane unclipped a box and removed the contents, he handed the bulky Oxygen Destroyer to Serizawa as he and Ogata began to climb down into the sea. The descent took a while as they passed fish, crabs, corral and dolphins. Ogata held his breath when he saw a huge mass begin to move; Godzilla.

They reached the bottom, causing a cloud of sand to explode out over as their boots touched dirt. They slowly advanced towards the sleeping Kaiju as it began to stir. Serizawa swallowed hard when Godzilla stood from it's sleeping ground and let a burst of air from it's giant maw.

As they drew nearer, Godzilla sensed the intruder's presence, yet it was too exhausted to do anything but moan in protest.

Serizawa tugged on Ogata's air line, a signal to pull him up. as the young sailor ascended, he pressed a button and flipped two switches on his device, the dial spiked and the ball separated. Bubbles soon began to envelope the underwater landscape as Serizawa spoke his last words into his mike; "Ogata, you and Emiko be happy together, have a good life, for me."

He cut his air line and felt the bubbles of anti-oxygen formulae rush past his face.

Godzilla roared in pain as the bubbles enveloped him. He began his desperate attempt to swim to the surface. The large dinosaur head breached the water and let out a long scream of anger and hatred until he rolled over and sank.

The king of the monsters looked up to the distorted sky, blurred by water and bubbles, he closed his eyes and the remained forever shut. Godzilla died.

The huge body hit the floor with a thump, as the thick flesh began to disintegrate around him until Godzilla was just another skeleton on the ocean floor.

As Ogata surfaced, he was pulled aboard by Shinkichi. He and Emiko held each other tight and wept for their lost friend. Shinkichi noticed Dr Yamane was blankly staring into the sunset. The old man turned to him.

"I believe that government leaders are fools, for if they continue the use of deadly weapons, another Godzilla may appear, somewhere in the world." Shinkichi thought deeply about the moral as the old man continued his gaze out to sea.

The end.

In memory of Tomoyuki Tanaka, Ishiro Honda, Akira Ifukube and Akihiko Hirata; the legends behind Godzilla.

* * *

**...And that's that. I have a sequel which I will upload. To find it, click on my Username at the top of the page and scroll down my stories till you find 'Godzilla vs Mechagodzilla: WWG. **

**Stay tuned and stay awesome.**


End file.
